The Blood of Olympus After Story
by i5a8e11a
Summary: Written by me(Isabella Beltran), Rae Millis, and Jiwon Lee. This book is based on the Heroes of Olympus series, but that was not an option so we chose the first series. Four years after the fight with Geae, Percy and Annabeth finished college in Camp Jupiter and are in New York for the Summer. Tartarus comes for revenge, people fall in love, die, become evil, and make new friends.
1. 1 Percy

Percy

Percy sat at the table, He stared at the food. Blue pancakes with maple syrup, blue toast, and bacon with eggs. Annabeth sat down next to him.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Fine." said Percy as his mom poured milk into his cup.

"Seaweed brain, I know there's something wrong. Tell me." Annabeth pressed.

Percy's mom sat down across Percy. "Yes, Percy. You look sick. Are you sure

you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Percy snapped. Instantly he fixed an apologizing glance to his mom. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Ever since Leo-" Annabeth closed her mouth."I miss him, too."

Percy didn't reply. He pictured Leo with him, side by side. He missed him. How long had it been? 4 years? 4 years since the battle with the giants. But that wasn't the reason why he was feeling…weird. Ever since the war with the giants, he hadn't felt the same as he used to ever since he had killed Akhlys with poison in Tartarus. Like a piece of glass had shattered inside him.

The three ate in silence. Percy quickly finished his pancakes that he had drowned in maple syrup, rushed into a bathroom, and locked himself in. He leaned against the door, sighing. He wanted to go back to Camp Half-Blood. He wanted to fight, and feel excited for victory. He slapped himself softly. He shouldn't think like this. Besides, Annabeth was with him- staying over for a week. How great is that?

He unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom. He could see Annabeth standing up from the kitchen table. Their eyes met. Annabeth smiled.

"Had to go, Percy?" she asked.

Percy smiled. He should enjoy her stay at his house, not worrying about his stupid feelings. _For gods' sake_, Percy thought. Why was he having this queasy feeling in his stomach? He should be happy. He was with Annabeth and they defeated Gaea, so what was the feeling in his stomach?

"Hey, do you want to stop at Camp Half Blood with me today?" Annabeth asked, interrupting Percy's thoughts.

"Sure."

Then Annabeth ran into the bathroom.


	2. 2 Annabeth

The blue pancakes made her feel queasy. Well, she had felt queasy since last week, when they had come back from Camp Jupiter for summer break three days ago.

"Ummm… I'll be right back," Annabeth said as she ran to the bathroom clutching her stomach.

What was happening? Annabeth was confused. And she was rarely confused. She hated not knowing what was happening. Annabeth felt a strong feeling inside. Something was pushing her inside. Could it be…? Already? _Well, It doesn't matter_, thought Annabeth. _There are more important things to be accomplished right now_. Today she and Percy would just go to Camp Half-Blood and meet her old friends. She missed the Athena cabin.

Although she felt comforted, Annabeth couldn't ignore the feeling inside her stomach. As if there was something growing inside her. It hurt. Annabeth sighed. Trying to hide her anxiety, she walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, were the pancakes bad? What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"I can assure you that the pancakes were fine. I make them almost every morning. But I don't think you're fine. Here. I have a gift for you," Percy's mom replied, handing Annabeth a thin object wrapped in plastic.

Annabeth walked into a separate room and opened it. She almost died of shock. It was a pregnancy test. _That's not possible,_ thought Annabeth, _what's going on? Were Percy and the other four playing a trick on her? _

" Hey, whats up?"Percy said.

"Nothing," Annabeth said quietly while hiding the test behind her back.

She side stepped into the hallway, and put it in her bag.

"Ready to go?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, let's go."

On the drive in Percy's new car, a black Jeep, Annabeth started to relax with the wind blowing in her hair. She looked at his face trying to picture when he was 11. The young Percy, shorter, with a more childish face, and his eyes wider and rounder. Annabeth smiled. She felt queasy again.

" Percy can you…"

She threw up all over the car and in Percy's face. The wind blew it all over Percy's face.

"ANNABETH!" Percy yelled.

He pulled the car over.

"Hey! What's going on with you? I'm worried about you. What's happened? You always look kind of sick and you've been acting strange and secretive. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Percy. NOTHING!"

_**SCREECHHHHHHHHHHWAAAMMMMMMMMBANG!**_

"ANNABETH! GET DOWN!"

The car flew across the street. Then a gigantic Tyson came, broke the window, grabbed Percy from the neck and snapped it in half.

"PERCY!" Annabeth sobbed."NO!"


	3. 3 Leo

The wind blew on Leo's face. He looked behind him. Calypso's hair looked beautiful in the setting sun.

"Leo?"

"Yes, Sunshine?"

"LOOK!"

It was a cyclops. It was holding someone in its hand.

"Woah! Holy Hephaestus, What's that?!"

Then, he looked more closely and realized in the cyclops's hand was a limp Percy, looking paler than ever.

"Leo? Who is that?"

Leo was breathless and so stunned he couldn't speak.

" Percy…"

Leo saw a brown haired girl bending over. Was she throwing up?

" Calypso, we're going to have to take a little detour!" Leo said, shaking.

They swooped down to the ground on Festus.

"LEO" Calypso yelled over the wind. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"DON'T WORRY, I HAVE A PLAN!" Leo screamed.

"As usual!" Calypso mumbled. " LET ME GUESS. IT'S INVOLVED WITH BEING NUTS!" She yelled back.

Leo stopped Festus right in front of the cyclops.

"Hey, ugly!" Leo shouted.

It turned then Fetus blasted him with red hot flames.

"Nice shot, Festus!" Leo said.

"UGGGGGGG…." the cyclops muttered.

For a moment of glory Leo thought the cyclops was dead. Then he remembered, they were immune to fire, like he was.

The cyclops stood up again. It reached for Festus, but the dragon slammed his head with the cyclops's. He could hear a loud _clang_. Ouch.

The cyclops fell to the ground with a loud thump, and Percy fell to limply to the ground. Leo pulled Fetus to a stop on the cold ground. He hopped off, running to Percy's side.

"No, no, no….." he stared at the limp body, covered in puke from Annabeth.. "Percy…!"

He felt Calypso's hand on his shoulder. Tears stung his eyes.

"You couldn't have done anything." She said, looking down.

He heard sobbing but it wasn't his. As she looked up, he could see Annabeth in a distance, slowly walking towards them.

"We have to get him to Camp Half-Blood, before, before.." Annabeth murmured between sobs when she reached them. "Let Chiron treat him."

Leo hauled Percy on Festus, his eyes dark. He didn't think anyone, even Chiron, could heal Percy Jackson.


	4. 4 Nico

Nico watched the sun go down, like he did almost every day at Camp Half-Blood. The darkening sky looked beautiful with the mixture of red. How peaceful., he thought to himself. UNTIL…..

Suddenly, he could hear creaking above him. As he looked up, Nico saw a gold,mechanic dragon slowly landing on the ground next to him.

"What in the name of the gods?" Nico muttered. "That's Leo's dragon. But Leo is…"

The dragon landed with a thud. Four figures hopped off. But only three were standing. The other was being hauled off. The figure was limp, almost looking as if it had no life in it. Nico stared at dismay. The people were Annabeth, a girl with long, brown hair, Leo, and… could it be…

_Percy._

Instinctively he ran towards them. Leo, who was _supposed_ to be dead, was here, and _Percy_ was dead. As Leo looked up with grief in his eyes, Nico grabbed his shirt.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he yelled in fury. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Get off him!" the girl with brown hair shouted. "I made those clothes for him!"

Nico continued. "YOU MURDERER!" he looked at Annabeth. "WHAT have you done to him?"

He could hear hooves thundering against the ground. It was Chiron.

"Oh, gods, Percy…." he murmured. "We need to get him… treated."

"No, Chiron," Leo said. "He… Percy… is dead."

It felt like the whole world had fallen. Nico collapsed to his knees. No. It couldn't be. However much he tried to ignore it, Nico knew Percy was dead. He grabbed Leo's legs with both hands.

"NO!" his voice shook. "NO… Why… Why him…"

After the funeral, Nico went to the Hades cabin and allowed his tired body to sink into sleep. He knew what he would do. As he sighed, he gave way into dizzying darkness.

He opened his eyes. Darkness surrounded him. He took a deep breath, and said the name that echoed in his head over and over.

"P… Percy… Jackson."

Light flashed in front of his eyes. As he covered his eyes, he could hear a familiar voice.

"Hey, Nico."

Nico uncovered his eyes. In front of him, stood a ghostly Percy, with sadness in his eyes.

"You… You're…" Nico trembled.

"Yes, I'm dead. Get over it." Percy muttered.

"But… How?"

"I don't know. It just sort of happened." Percy looked really confused. "But I know who did it."

"Who? I'll get revenge."

"No, Nico. It was my brother, Tyson."

Nico stared in dismay. Tyson? The cyclops? Why would he…?

"But… Tyson's your brother!"

Percy stood in silence.

"You stupid… Why didn't you defend yourself? No, you couldn't have. Annabeth should've!" he hated her more than he had ever did. "It's all her fault! If she hadn't been so selfish-"

"Nico," Percy stopped him. "It wasn't her fault. She couldn't have done anything."

"But- But you can't just leave us to suffer! How about us? You're just leaving us? You're leaving me? You know I-" Nico took a deep breath. "liked you. And I still care."

"Nico, I'm sorry." Percy began to fade."Take care of Annabeth."

"No!" as he reached out his hand, he woke up from his dream, panting and sweating.

****** "****I'll avenge you, Percy," Nico murmured. "Even if you don't want me to."**


	5. 5 Nico

It was still dark; the only light was from the half moon shining down. Nico walked to Percy's grave, letting his tears fall.

"I always suspected you liked him." Hades' voice sounded.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

"You know when I told you that some deaths can't be prevented?"

"Father, this is not very comforting!" Nico growled.

"Well, sometimes there is another way. I think you know that way." Hades said slyly. "Well, I'll be off."

Hades was right, Nico did know what he was talking about. It was not allowed by the gods but Nico didn't listen to them very often.

"Ok, here goes nothing."

Again he was in the black space. He knew he didn't have much time before Percy would be in the underworld (5 minutes if there was traffic)

"Percy," he called.

Again the ghost of Percy appeared.

"I need you to take my hand," Nico said softly.

Percy looked over his shoulder.

"YES, I am talking to you! Do you see anyone else?!" Nico said impatiently.

Percy moved closer, taking Nico's hand.

"Just out of curiosity, why are we holding hands?" Percy asked.

"Shhh! Are you crazy? Don't shout! We're getting out of here!"

"How?" Percy whispered.

"I will transfer some of my life into you so you can live." said Nico."Hopefully," he mumbled. "It can only be done by children of Hades. It's a death thing. You Ready?" He asked.

"Ummm.." Percy said.

"I take that as a yes," Nico began to concentrate. "Oh, and close your eyes."

******Pain overwhelmed his body as he passed on a part of his life to Percy. Even with his eyes closed Nico could still could see the blinding light. They appeared outside of Percy's grave. Next to him lay Percy, the real Percy. He looked as awesome as usual.**


	6. 6 Annabeth

Annabeth woke up, startled. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. She still couldn't believe the fact that Percy had died. That his own brother killed him. Even though his brother was a giant cyclops it still didn't seem fair. She opened the door and almost threw up again.

"Percy!" She gasped." Nico?"

"Go get Chiron…" Nico gasped in pain. "Now." he gasped again.

She ran to the big house only to run into Chiron half way there.

"Annabeth what are you doing up already?"

"Percy!" she gasped. "HE'S BACK!"

Annabeth couldn't help grinning. She knew Nico had broken the rules but it didn't matter. Percy was back!

******The next day Percy was moved to the big house. She couldn't stand watching him in pain, but she knew he would be comforted if she was around. Annabeth watched him, wondering if she should to break the news to him. She had tried Ms. Jackson's present and unfortunately the answer had been yes. They were going to have a baby, at the age of 22!**


	7. 7 Calypso

The last few years with Leo Valdez had been the best moments in her life. He may not be the best hot guy but he had improved. His hair was still and wild and curly as usual but he had grown taller and he had a bit more muscles, but still pretty scrawny, but that was sexy. Despite his lack in muscle he made up for it in personality, the guy knew how to have fun! Just the other day they had broke onto a closed water park so they could have the whole place to themselves.

" Hey, umm... Calypso?"

A voice sounded, startling her from behind. It was Annabeth, one of Leo's friends.

" Oh hi. How is Percy?" Calypso asked.

" He's... he's fine. I just came to ask a question." said Annabeth nervously."I thought you may be able to help."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Umm…. I have to tell Percy something and..." Annabeth trailed off.

" You can tell me anything! I won't tell anyone, I promise. Calypso said soothingly.

" Ok, I am pregnant." Annabeth said.

" Of all the things you were going to say I did not think you would say that!" Calypso said, surprised.

"So what should I do?"

******"****Well I guess... be honest with him; tell him straight away. The sooner, the better!" **


	8. 8 Percy

The pain in his head was so bad it hurt to open his eyes. He tried to remember what happened but couldn't.

" Yo Percy how're you feeling?" Will Solace asked.

"Fine, just… my head really hurts." Percy replied.

"Hmmm... let's try this." He poured a few drops of brown liquid down his throat.

Percy's headache instantly cleared and he felt better.

"Oh, and Percy there is someone here to see you" Will told him before he left.

The door opened, and Annabeth appeared.

"Hey, Percy. Feeling better?"she asked.

" Yeah. What's up?" He said.

" Umm... I got some big news for you," Annabeth sat down next to Percy.

"I...Im…"

"Say it, wise girl. Don't hesitate."

"Fine." Annabeth took a deep breath. "I-I'm pregnant."

Percy's eyes grew round. He laughed in excitement.

" Seriously!?" said Percy, still laughing. "Are you joking around?"

"Percy!" she yelled. "This is serious. Stop laughing!"

I'm going to be a dad!" Percy shouted out. "I'm going to have a baby!"

"Quiet down!" Annabeth hissed.

" No, Annabeth this amazing! We should celebrate!" Percy said, cracking up still.

"And I have the party ready." Chiron's voice sounded.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Just kidding!" Said Chiron. "But we _should_ celebrate!"

" NO!" Annabeth screeched.

"Oh, Come on." Percy encouraged.

" Shut up, Seaweed brain!" She yelled, storming out of the room.

******"****She's just nervous." Percy told Chiron. **


	9. 9 Annabeth

She hid her face under her hands. How did Chiron hear them? Ugh. Now the whole camp would know. As she headed to the Athena cabin, Chiron stopped her.

"Annabeth," he said."You need to learn your diet in order for your baby to be healthy."

"Fine." Annabeth muttered. _Better get it over with._

After Chiron lecturing Annabeth to eat many fruits and vegetables, Annabeth headed to the Athena cabin. If only she could get away from all these people.

She sat down on her bed. The other Athena demigods murmured amongst themselves, glancing at her from time to time. Chiron probably had told them to be silent when Annabeth was resting so she could get rest.

Sighing, she lied on her bed and closed her eyes.

In her dream, Tyson was with Nico. They were… fighting. Tyson tried to grab Nico but he fought back fiercely with his army of the dead. Then, Tyson grabbed Nico by his waist. Nico screamed…

Annabeth woke up, gasping. It was still night. Why did she have a nightmare about Nico and Tyson? With a chill across her back, she silently tiptoed out of her cabin and rushed towards the Hades cabin. She opened the door. Nico di Angelo was nowhere to be seen.


	10. 10 Leo

Leo walked into the room. Percy was lying on his bed, looking very bored. He closed the door behind him and sat down next to Percy.

"Hey, man. Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Percy stopped to think for a moment. "Wait. Leo, you're alive!"

"Yeah." said Leo. "Duh."

"But… how?"

"Festus saved me."

Silence. Leo quickly though about a topic to talk about.

"So… Percy! Congrats! You… You're going to be a daddy!"

"Thanks, man. I'm really happy about it."

"You better be a good daddy to you little baby!"

Percy smiled.

"I hope I can get off this bed soon."

"Me too." Leo stood up. "See you later."

"Bye."

Leo closed the door. He sighed. He felt so glad for Percy- yet jealous. He picture two babies, a boy and girl, laughing as Leo played with them, and Calypso smiling beside them….

He shook his head. He could think about that later. This was too soon. He walked out of the big house to be surrounded by the rest of the people from the prophecy of seven: Piper, Jason, Frank, Annabeth, and Hazel. Piper and Hazel were crying and Jason had the funniest smile on his face. It went well with the glasses.

"I told you he was alive." said Annabeth.

"Leo!" screamed Hazel.

"Hey girls, how it going?" he replied.

"Leo, man. How'd you survive?" Jason asked.

"I threw the physician's cure into Festus, so when I died he injected it to me and then I fell out of the sky with him and we landed in Ogygia. Then we took Calypso off the island and since then we've been traveling the world together.

"Leo, you don't have to talk about me as if I'm not here," said Calypso sarcastically while appearing behind Leo.

"So you're the famous Calypso," said Piper, "Well Leo, I approve."

"I don't need your approval, all I need is Leo," Calypso muttered.0

"All all the ladies need is Leo," Leo "quoted".

" HAHAHAHA." Piper said" SHUT UP LEO!"

" Guys focus. Nico in trouble." Annabeth said.

"You know what? I don't need Leo anymore," said Calypso sarcastically.

"I like this girl," replied Piper turning to face the others." But we should really get going."


	11. 11 Nico

Nico had to get revenge on Tyson; there couldn't be man killing cyclops running around. It obviously had nothing to do with Percy, except the fact that it did. He wanted to kill Tyson for killing Percy, and he wanted to make it painful and slow. Suddenly Tyson's hand came out and grabbed Nico lifting him in the air. Nico swung his sword, slicing a cut on the cyclops's hand. Tyson bellowed. Nico swung his sword again, this time aiming for Tyson's neck. Then someone called for him.

"NICO! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Annabeth.

"This monster deserves to die! HE KILLED PERCY!"

"Stop! We think he is being possessed!"

"What!? Possessed? Isn't that impossible?"

"No, of course it's possible."

Then Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Jason ran in. They all froze when they saw the scene in front of them. Some had a look of terror on the face and the others were just confused. Nico stood there. His black sword in one hand, and blood all over him while he was summoning his army of the dead. Suddenly pure fury washed over him. He turned to stare at Tyson. Tyson slowly began to fade, turning into a blur of what looked like gas. The ground underneath him split open and he started to sink into Hell. Then a new voice screamed for him to stop.

"NICO! STOP! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS!" Piper yelled.

"I'm avenging Percy's death. Don't get in my way." Nico muttered.

Then a loud voice rang in Nico's head. He was pretty sure the others could hear it too, because they were looking surprised.

_HELLO, YOUNG DEMIGODS. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU._

Annabeth froze. Terror flashed across Nico's face for a millisecond. _What was that?_

he wondered. He knew he heard the voice somewhere.

A giant figure stood on the ground beside Tyson, who seemed to be asleep. The figure was almost invisible like gas, but a thin outline showed that it was there.

Nico froze. He remembered the voice. Tartarus. How…? Why was he like this? Maybe Tartarus had used mist or some sort.

_I HAVE COME TO AVENGE MY WIFE._

Nico braced himself to fight. Wait a minute. There was a person standing in a distance, behind Tartarus' almost invisible figure.

"Percy?"


	12. 12 Percy

Percy got out of the bed and tiptoed out of the big house. He had overheard Annabeth telling her friends that they were going to rescue Nico, who was fighting with Tyson. Percy silently called for Blackjack and rode onto him.

When he landed at the place where he was pretty sure he had met Tyson, he looked around. There was no one here.

Suddenly, the ground opened. Percy fell, but Blackjack whinnied nervously, floating in the air. He looked like he couldn't control himself. As Percy screamed, the ground closed back. He landed with a _oof._

"I've been waiting." a voice sounded.

Percy stood up and turned around. It was a tall man with black eyes. He could hardly see his pupils in his eyes.

_**PERCY JACKSON**_, the man said, _**DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?**_

Percy shook his head, answering yes.

_**I AM TARTARUS, HUSBAND OF GAEA,**_ the man smiled. _**OR I WAS THE HUSBAND OF GAEA, UNTIL YOU KILLED HER.**_

_**YES YOU FOOL.**_

Tartarus charged at Percy. It was like it was being played on slow motion. Percy looked around. He could see a pool of black-red liquid, in the neverending black space. Instinctively, Percy urged it to form a giant wave and cover Tartarus.

Percy grinned for a second, thinking that he had won the fight. But he hadn't. Tartarus stopped for a second, then charged again.

Percy dodged Tartarus' blow. Again, he created a wave of the black-red liquid and soaked Tartarus. This time, Tartarus retreated, panting from the choke. What was that liquid? Poop?

Suddenly, Percy felt dizzy. The world spun. He fell to the ground, trying to recover. _No… Don't get off guard… _

Percy felt a burning sensation inside. His eyes rolled. He couldn't breathe. He had felt like a piece of glass had broke before inside him, but this time it felt like a nuclear explosion had went off.

Percy laughed. He didn't know why, but he just felt like it. He tried to control himself, but he couldn't. He was pretty sure he sounded like a maniac. As the world went black, he could hear Tartarus' voice.

"Help me avenge Gaea. We will kill all the demigods in existence."

And Percy could hear his own voice, too.

"Yes. We will kill them all."


	13. 13 Annabeth

"Hello, my dear friends," said a voice. She could hear the bloodlust and insanity in the voice, but still it sounded familiar.

"Who are you?!" yelled Annbeth.

"I'm disappointed you don't recognize my voice, sweetie. After all you love me and you're having my child."

"Percy…?" Annabeth whispered, scared.

Then Percy stepped out of the shadows. There was a evil grin covering half of his face. He laughed. It sounded as if Percy was insane, he walked towards her Riptide in his hand. Annabeth slowly took small steps backward. _This isn't Percy, It can't be, _Annabeth thought, _But still it looks just like him._ Then she realized where she had seen this face before. This was how Percy looked when he controlled the poison in Tartarus, except this was ten times worse.

"Oh, Annabeth join me. We can defeat everyone together with the help of my dearest friend."

"Join you? What are you talking about? And what dearest friend?"

_**WELL HE IS TALKING ABOUT ME OF COURSE. I'M HIS DEAREST FRIEND. PERCY, SHOW YOUR LOYALTY TO ME BY KILLING ALL OF THE DEMIGODS IN HERE.**_

"Certainly, Tartarus."

Percy was beside Piper in a flash, it was impossible for anyone to see him as he moved. He had been improving his sword skills at Camp Jupiter, but Annabeth didn't realize how good he was. No one could reach him to protect Piper because there was a puddle of a black liquid surrounding them.

"Don't touch the liquid!" shouted Annabeth, "It's poison!"

_So that's what made him like this,_ Annabeth thought to herself, _Tartarus knew what happened to Akhlys and he used that against Percy, making him control the poison had turned him into this._


	14. 14 Piper

Piper knew that Percy could control poison, but she hadn't realized it would be that scary. All Piper could do was use charmspeak.

"Percy stop. We're your friends. You shouldn't be doing that."

Percy froze for a moment, but then Tartarus interfered using his own form of charmspeak.

_**PERCY. YOU KNOW THAT YOU WANT TO KILL THEM. THEY ALL LEFT YOU EXCEPT ANNABETH, THEN SHE KEPT THE SECRET OF THE CHILD FROM YOU AND THE REASON YOU DIED WAS BECAUSE SHE HAD AFFECTED YOUR VISION.**_

Percy snarled and swept his sword at Piper. The only thing to deflect the sword was a gust of wind that Jason had sent.

"Percy don't listen to him. He tricked you. We're your friends."

_**DON'T LISTEN TO THAT WITCH. SHE IS USING MAGIC IN HER VOICE.**_

It was a back and forth battle between Piper's charmspeak and Tartarus' voice. Until finally Hazel interfered placing Percy in a Mist jail. Percy struck at it and shouted. The rest of them started to surround the cage, but Percy controlled the poison making it surround him like a barrier. There was no chance for them to get him, so they ran.

Annabeth was crying and once they were back outside Hazel released the cage. They found Blackjack outside and then they left to Camp Half Blood along with the pegasus. The whole time Blackjack was whining and whimpering.


	15. 15 Percy

Percy was frustrated. Not to mention confused. He wanted to stay with Tartarus. He wanted to kill his friends, but he couldn't remember why. But he just knew he had to. He wanted them dead, limp on the floor. Percy couldn't remember when he started to think this way . All he knew was he wanted them to die by his hand.

_**PERCY, MY FRIEND, SHALL WE FOLLOW THOSE PESKY DEMIGODS?**_

"Yup. Tartarus. Lead the way." Percy replied with a grin.

There was no other friend in the world he trusted more. Expect for Annabeth. No. She could not be trusted.

_**NEVERMIND, PERCY. LET'S NOT FOLLOW THEM THEY HAVE ALREADY LEFT WITH YOUR PEGASUS, BLACKJACK. WE HAVE BIGGER ISSUES TO DEAL WITH.**_

"What? I want to see them shaking with fear at the tip of my sword!" said Percy, following it with an evil laugh.

_**PERCY, I MUST LEAVE. SOME OF MY CHILDREN ARE CALLING ME.**_

Tartarus left and Percy was alone with his thoughts. He decided to go to Camp Half Blood, find them and try to kill them.


	16. 16 Percy

When Percy arrived at Camp Half-Blood he acted as he used to before his thoughts changed. He found everyone talking at the big house. Percy walked in with his old smile on his face.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered weakly, and everyone turned to face him.

"Hey, guys. I'm really sorry about what happened. As soon as Tartarus left I went back to normal. I was wondering where you were."

"Oh my gods!" said Hazel.

"Umm… Annabeth? Can I talk to you outside?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, of course!"

They walked outside, and as soon as they were out of everyone's sight Annabeth hugged him. Percy hugged her back.

"Oh Percy! I was so worried about y-"

Percy swung the butt of his sword and hit the back of her head. Annabeth crumpled to the floor. Percy carried her to Blackjack and climbed on. Even though he had changed, Blackjack still was his pegasus, and obeyed him.

"I have your precious Annabeth!" Percy yelled at the big house.

The demigods all came rushing out.

"Come and find me if you want her back!"

He flew off into the night on Blackjack, Annabeth resting limply on the back of the horse.


	17. 17 Calypso

Calypso didn't know any of Leo's friends, well except for Percy and Jason. She did think that Percy was really evil, and she thought he could never come back. She tried to put Jason and Percy out of her mind, but she just couldn't. She wanted to talk to them.

When Percy had took Annabeth, Calypso had fallen to her knees. Percy had better not hurt the pregnant demigod. She hadn't really trusted him to come back, but just like every other demigod he left the island to never come back. She never expected a scrawny, short, Hephaestus kid to save her.

"We've got to go get him!"Calypso yelled. Running after Percy and Annabeth, desperately throwing her knife into the sky only to hit a tree 20 feet away.

"LEO, do something!" Hazel whispered, "Before she kills herself."

" Umm Calypso?Baby?" Leo said tentatively.

"I HATE HIM!" Calypso screeched. "YOU!" She point her finger at Jason. "You are a sorry excuse for a demigod!" She growed."You too!"She screamed at the sky."So whats your excuse, Jason Grace?"

"Ummm I-I"Jason mumbled.

"Thats right, YOU DON'T HAVE ONE! At of mind, out of sight! You disgust me!"

Then Calypso launched herself onto Jason, tackling him, threatening to hit him with a rock. There was a moment of silence before anyone reacted.

"Calypso, we are your friends." said Piper, trying her charmspeak on her.

"Don't try that on me!"Calypso growled.

"Leo! Help me pull her off." said Frank desperately. Leo stood stunned for a second before helping Frank pull the flailing Calypso off a terrified Jason. Piper rushed forward to help Jason up, who looked completely confused, but not hurt. Calypso hated Jason Grace even more.

"LET ME GO!" Calypso screeched.


	18. 18 Annabeth

Annabeth woke up. Her head really hurt.

"Percy?" She called.

She could tell she was alone, in some cave. She was not tied up which was a plus. She got up making her way to the front of the cave. As sunlight shined on her, she could feel warmth. Annabeth looked around, looking for a trace of Percy.

"Looking for me?" Percy's voice sounded rough and raspy like he had done a lot of yelling. "You're not going anywhere!"He growled.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice trembled. "What- what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Percy said, pushing her down.

"Percy, this isn't like you," Annabeth tried to sit up. "What did Tartarus do to you?"

"You betrayed me now it's time to get my revenge!"Percy yelled.

Percy raised his sword. Annabeth closed her eyes, but she didn't feel anything. When she opened her eyes, Percy's left hand was holding onto his sword arm, stopping the sword from crashing down onto Annabeth. Sweat poured down his cheeks.

"MUST KILL!" he muttered. "NO, YOU LOVE HER! SHE BETRAYED YOU!" Percy collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain.

Annabeth slid out of Percy's range.

_It's like how a god fights with his Greek and Roman side,_ she thought. _But I know Percy isn't a god._

"Where did you go?" Percy bellowed. Annabeth ran panting through the trees. It felt weird running away from Percy, but she knew this wasn't him. The real Percy anyway.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" Percy yelled. Annabeth wanted to answer him, but she couldn't let him find her.

Tears streaming from her cheeks, Annabeth kept running through the woods.


	19. 19 Leo

He couldn't believe her attacking Jason like that. He had pulled her off into the woods.

"WHAT were you thinking?" Leo asked. "You attacked Jason for no reason!"

"I do have a reason," Calypso replied sharply. "I-I suddenly got mad at Percy and Jason for leaving me on the island."

"But I came back for you." Leo replied.

"Yes. I love you," said Calypso wistfully. "You don't understand how I felt when I was left on that island alone for years in pain waiting for them to come, but they didn't even give me a second thought!"

Leo felt really sorry for Calypso, but also jealous at the same time. Why did she care so much about Percy and Jason, but not him?

"I'm sorry, sunshine, but you have me now. That's all that matters right?"

"Gods, Leo. I don't know what I would do without you." Calypso said, moving her arms to hug him.

"Ok, so no more attacking my friend. Promise?"Leo asked.

"Promise"She said.

Leo smiled. Talking with Calypso babe was the best thing in the world.


	20. 20 Annabeth

Annabeth stopped at a tree, panting. She climbed up the branches and sat down on a thick branch. She could hear Percy in a distance.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Percy yelled, clearly angry. "COME OUT, COWARD!"

Annabeth's tears streamed down her cheeks. She cried quietly. Percy must've heard her sobbing, because she could hear his footsteps heading towards her. Annabeth closed her eyes. She would die, at the hands of her own love. She had to think. Percy came into the clearing, yelling like a maniac.

"COME OUT NOW!" Percy screamed. Breathing deeply, Annabeth jumped onto Percy from the tree._Thump!_ _WACK!_ Annabeth had knocked Percy forest was filled with pleasant quiet.

"Percy you're not the brightest apple in the tree, are you?"Annabeth said.

She dragged the unconscious and limp Percy up the hill to where Blackjack was tied up.

"Blackjack,please help me save Percy!"

Blackjack whinnied impatiently as if saying, _Hey, what took you so damn long?_

**She rode onto Blackjack, this time Percy unconscious on the back. She took off back to Camp Half-Blood. **


	21. 21 Jason

Jason was terrified of Calypso. He was afraid to even get near her, he was glad Piper wasn't like that. Then Jason heard a shouting the distance. It was Annabeth! And she was riding Blackjack! There was something hanging off the back of the pegasus.

"Annabeth!" he called. "And Percy?"

"Hey, Jason!" Annabeth landed the pegasus on the ground. "I'm back!"

"Wha-What? How?When?Where?Why?" Jason helped Annabeth haul Percy off Blackjack.

"What the frick is happening?!" yelled Nico in the distance.

"Percy captured me." said Annabeth.

"We all know that! Duhhhhhh!" said Leo.

"Valdez, shut your pie hole," said Frank.

"Enough of that, boys." Hazel chided.

"Help me tie Percy up somewhere," Annabeth called out, halfway to Bunker nine. "Just for now. He tried to kill me."

"Ropes won't hold him. We are going to need chains," said Calypso.

"Annabeth, is that you?" asked Chiron, coming out of the big house.

"Yeah! It's me! I knocked Percy unconscious. "We need chains to restrain him for when he wakes up."

"Tie him up?" said Chiron, confused, though he helped Annabeth drag Percy to bunker nine.

_What have Tartarus done to Percy? _Jason thought_. He's not the Percy Jackson I know anymore._


	22. 22 Percy

Percy woke up, dizzy. His arms and legs hurt. He looked around, realizing that he was tied up in chains. When he tried to move, his limbs really hurt. He looked around for Riptide. Maybe it was back in his pocket.

He sighed. He should've listened to Tartarus. If only he had obeyed him, Percy wouldn't be like this.

"Where are you?" Percy yelled out. "Come here and untie me!"

He could hear sobbing. He strained to see. Was it Annabeth? That coward must be crying again. "Oh, Percy… Why did you make me do this?"

Percy snorted. "Untie me, coward, or I will kill you."

Suddenly, Percy's head hurt. It felt like it was about to explode. He tried to do something, but all he could do was groan while his arms were chained. Memories flickered in his head. He was sitting on a hill with Annabeth, watching the sun set behind the sea. Then his vision changed. He was falling down, hugging Annabeth at the same time.

Percy panted, trying to recover from his headache. His vision cleared.

"Anna...beth…" Percy murmured.

"Percy?"

"I... I'm sorry…" Percy tried to stop himself from saying these words, but he couldn't.

"Percy? Are...are you back?"

"I love you…"

He stopped himself from saying any more. His headache cleared.

_What was that about? _he thought to himself.

"Annabeth Chase," said Percy. "If you don't untie me now-"

"Percy!" Annabeth ran towards him and started to unlock the chains tied to him.

_Well, that worked._

Just as Annabeth was about to unlock the last 3 chains, Piper bust in.

"No! Stop it! What are you doing?"

"Percy! I'll save you!"

"No! Stop!" Piper yelled in charmspeak. Annabeth stopped, to Percy's disappointment. He sighed. When would Tartarus come?


	23. 23 Piper

Piper still remembered him. Parker. He died at the age of 12 and Piper was 9 at the time. He had died in a car crash while he was on his way to a party with his friends. Life had been great then, except the part where her brother had died. She hadn't known she was a daughter of Aphrodite, neither did her brother, but the car accident had been caused by a monster hitting their car.

Piper sighed. Annabeth had went a bit cray-cray. She had stopped her in time with her charmspeak or Percy would have rampaged through Camp Half-Blood.

As Piper walked out of the Big House, she felt a shadow above her. As she looked up, she saw a white pegasus. She stumbled out of the way just in time it landed.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Wait. The rider of the pegasus' face looked very familiar. He landed and stared at her.

"Hey, you look VERY familiar. You look just like my younger sister!" said the mysterious rider.

"Well, umm. Are you a demigod?"

"Yeah, I'm a son of Venus."

"Oh! I'm the daughter of Aphrodite!"

"What's your name?"

"Piper."

"Are you serious?!"

"What? You don't like me name?"

Suddenly the strange demigod was hugging her. It felt so familiar yet different.

"Pipes? Is that you?"

"Wait, why are you calling me Pipes?"

"Don't you remember me?! It's Parker!"

"Parker! Oh my Gods! I missed you so much! What happened?"

"You thought I was dead," Parker replied. "But I survived, thanks to Reyna."

"Where were you, for all these years?"

"I lived in Camp Jupiter."

"Camp Jupiter? But when I visited, you weren't there!"

"I'm sorry. I hid, I was scared you might not like me. But I knew I had to come to Camp Half-Blood, to find you, and tell you I'm alive."

"It's okay. You're alive, and that's all that matters. How did you find out you were a demigod?"

"In the car crash, I saw… a monster. Reyna fought it. Then she told me I was a son of Venus."

"You mean Aphrodite."

"No. Venus. When she gave birth to me, she was Venus, not Aphrodite."

"So… You're… How old are you now?"

"24. I'm 24 years old."

"Wow. I-I'm 21."

"Parker!" it was Reyna's voice.

"Reyna?" Parker gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"You think it's okay to go off without letting anyone know where you went? The whole camp was-" she looked at Piper. "Oh. Umm… Okay."

"Hello, Reyna." Piper greeted.

"So… How's your reunion?"

"Did you know all along?" Piper suddenly got angry. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Your brother wished to keep away from demigods that came from Camp Half-Blood,"Reyna replied. "Until today... I guess." Giving Parker a angry look.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Parker apologized in a not-so-official way.

After the reunion with her brother, Piper went back inside to Bunker Nine. Annabeth was sitting in front of the chained-up Percy. She wasn't unchaining him, thank the gods.

"Percy, please talk to me." Annabeth pleaded.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Percy replied.

Annabeth sobbed. It must be hard, to get rejected by the person you love. Piper gently put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth just kept looking at her stomach, swollen.

"Oh, our baby," Percy snorted. "Ha, aren't you so excited?"

Annabeth sobbed some more. Piper sighed. Why was Percy doing this? She stood up.

"Let's go, Annabeth."

Annabeth just kept sobbing. "You go. I'll stay for a minute or so."

Piper took another glance back at Annabeth before she left. Percy was sure breaking Annabeth's heart.


	24. 24 Frank

Frank couldn't believe someone could ever be as heartless as Percy was. He thought Percy was a pretty good guy and all.

As he walked into Bunker Nine, Percy looked up. Hatred filled his eyes.

"Percy Jackson," Frank started. "Who are your parents?"

"I have no parents. Why should I care?!"

Frank sighed. He punched Percy in his guts. He let out an _oof_.

"Wrong. I think you need to learn some respect, buddy," Frank whispered. "Your mother is Sally Jackson. Your father is Poseidon."

Percy gasped, still recovering from the macho son-of-Mars punch.

"Now, who's your wife?"

"Annabeth."

"Do you love her?"

"NO I HATE HER GUTS! I WISH SHE WOULD DIE!" Percy screamed, trying to get out of his chains.

Frank clenched his right hand into a fist. "What were you saying?"

"I love her!"

"Good."

"List the names of your best friends."

"Tartarus," Percy muttered. "Tartarus, Tartarus, and Tartarus. Oh, and did I mention Tartarus?"

Frank sighed. Percy would need some training. He punched him again, this time in his face. "Wrong answer! Ow!" he mocked his pain. "You hit my fist with your face!"

"Urgh!"

"Why? Does it hurt?"

"Frank…"

Frank stiffened. Percy seemed to be normal for once. "What?"

"Frank, tell Annabeth I'm sorry."

"Percy, you bad boy, if you're pretending-"Frank said laughing.

"Tell them all I'm sorry for what I did. I can't stop it.

"Percy?"

"Tell Annabeth I love her. And I am sure I will love our baby, too." Percy gasped out the words."Frank, I need you to do something for me. I need you to kill me."

"Percy, no."

"Do it for me, Frank. Please. I am afraid I will do something bad."

"NO!"

"Frank, kill me."

Just then, Annabeth came busting in.

"PERCY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU BACK TO NORMAL!?"Annabeth yelled. Then, something glazed over Percy's head as his eyes rolled.

_FOOLISH FRIEND, I TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULD BE PATIENT. _It was Tartarus' voice.

"I-I was trying to-"Percy muttered.

_I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO! YOU SHOULD HAVE OBEYED ME!_

Percy bowed his head. "Yes, I'm sorry. I should have obeyed."

Frank and Annabeth backed up. Tartarus wasn't really here; the thing glazing over Percy's head was just acting as a walkie-talkie.

"Will you let me out?" Percy asked.

_STAY FOR A BIT LONGER, MY FRIEND. THAT IS YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR NOT OBEYING ME._

The glazing thing over Percy's head disappeared. He sighed and bowed his head. Frank walked back over to Percy.

"Percy?" he called.

"What have you got to say to me, son of Mars?"

"Percy!" Annabeth ran to hug him.

Percy seemed to relax in Annabeth's arms. Then, he straightened up.

"Get off me, brat!"

Annabeth backed down, her eyes filled with pain. Frank led her to the door and gently pushed Annbeth out. He shut the door.

"What was that about?" Frank shouted.

"I'm trying my best to make Annabeth Chase cry and whine like a baby."

"You shut! Your pie hole!" Frank put all his strength and fury in his fist and slammed it into Percy's guts.

"Ow! Dude, what was that for?" The look of hatred was gone from Percy's eyes.

"Umm... nothing."Frank replied.

"SHUT UP, FRANK ZHANG!" Percy suddenly shouted.

"What?"

"Frank?" Percy's voice quieted down, but went up again. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Percy, you okay?"

"What were you saying, Frank?"

"I was saying-"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Frank closed his mouth. Percy was going nuts. Maybe he was going back and forth; from his normal self to the other.

"Uhhh…" Frank didn't know what to say.

"I SAID!"Then percy surged forward.

"Percy are you-"

"SHUT UP"Then he fell back not to move for a long time.

The door busted open and revealed Parker, Leo, and Nico standing behind it. Nico looked really mad.

"What are you doing to Percy?"


	25. 25 Nico

When Nico had heard Percy was being chained up, he had been furious. When he had told Leo, and Parker, they had known already. Why had nobody told him? Was it was because he was son of Hades or because he had wanted the relationship between Nico and Percy to be more than friends even though he didn't anymore? When he asked they had just shrugged. Now he was heading over to tell Will he would understand. He burst through the Apollo cabin.

"Will?"He called.

"Will's not here." Elizabeth gray replied (An Apollo demigod).

"Where is he?"

"Dunno. I haven't seen him all day."

What was Will up to? He ran out of the Apollo Cabin. He could find him later. Nico took Leo and Parker to Bunker Nine. He ran through the door. Frank was standing in front of Percy, who was chained up, punching him in the guts. Nico ran in, shoving Frank aside.

"What are you doing?!"Nico yelled. Frank looked startled as Nico started to unlock the chains tied up to Percy.

"Whatever they did to you, Percy, I'll get them back!" Nico yelled. Percy was silent. His eyes were closed. Was he asleep? Or dead? Fury rose up inside him.

Frank ripped Nico's arm off the chains. "Are you crazy?"

"You're hurting him!"

"He's not the Percy we know! He's hurt people more than I am hurting him! He deserves it!"

"Percy doesn't deserve torture!"

"This kind of Percy does!"

"You- you-" Nico was unable to say anything. He pushed Frank aside, ran past Leo and Parker, he ran to Hypnos' cabin.

"Hypnos!" he yelled Hypnos, who was asleep. "I need your help."

"What?" Hypnos asked drowsily.

"Help me get into Percy's dream!"

"What? Nico-"

"Just do it!"

"All right." Hypnos muttered.

Nico felt sleepy. He lied onto the floor and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Percy was looking at him.

"Nico?"

"Percy!"

"What are you doing here, Nico?"

"Frank was hitting you!"

"That's not me."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't control my body, or what I'm saying," Percy didn't meet his eyes. "So that's not me."

"That has nothing to do with Frank punching you!"

"Nico, don't listen to what the chained up Percy says."

"Percy, but-"

"This is only my dream, Nico. I won't be like this in the real world."

"Percy-"

"Nico, I sometimes change back to my normal self. Take that chance."

"What do you mean?"

"Goodbye. Tell Annabeth I love her."

"How about me?"

******"****Go, Nico." Percy began to fade. Nico opened his eyes back at Hypnos' cabin. **


	26. 26 Percy

Percy opened his eyes as Nico di Angelo bust into Bunker Nine. Percy did his best to look menacing.

"Percy!" he shouted. "Can you hear me? You have to come back to your normal self!"

"I can hear you." Percy tilted his head to one side. "My normal self?"

"Percy, listen to me," Nico got closer. "Think about Annabeth."

Percy brought out the memories he had about Annabeth. The sweet, wise girl…

No, he had to stay focused. Annabeth was his enemy.

"Why would I think about that brat?"

"Percy, please… Annabeth loves you. You're going to be a father. Do you want your baby to live without a father?"

Percy brought the picture he had dreamed of into his head. Annabeth was watching him with a smile while he played with his baby. They were laughing, so happy…

His eyes rolled. Percy gasped for breath. The world spun.

"Nico!" he gasped.

"Percy?"

"I… I don't have a lot of time," the words spilled out of Percy's mouth even though he wasn't controlling it. He just had to say the words his mind wanted to. "I-"

"Percy's back!" Nico shouted. Annabeth and Leo came running in.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out.

"Guys!" Percy silenced them. "Listen. Get me in water."

"What?"

"Just do it!" he could tell time was running out. He wanted to yell, "I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!", but he just couldn't.

His mind whirled. His body felt like it was on fire.

"I SHALL DESTROY YOU!" Percy finally said what he wanted to. Then he couldn't continue. "Guys! Quick! Get me into water!"

He felt himself being unchained. When he was free, he reached for his pen, uncapped it, and brought its tip down onto Annabeth's head. _NO! _A voice in his head yelled. His left arm flashed out and stopped it just in time. _Not again!_

Percy struggled to control himself. He kept telling his left arm to let go. But it just kept holding his sword arm until he had to bring the sword down.

"I WILL KILL-" Percy raised his sword again, but was cut off. "Guys! Do it!"

Annabeth grabbed Percy and lifted him up onto her shoulders. She panted against his weight. Nico and Leo helped her as Percy tried to get down. How was Annabeth doing this? Percy was much taller and heavier than her. Percy was carried outside of Bunker Nine.

"Quick! To the lake!" Percy ordered without wanting to. "IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN, I SWEAR I'll-"

"Shut up, Percy. Stop changing your mind." Leo muttered.

After a pain five minutes of Annabeth carrying him,he was thrown into the lake. Percy felt pain as well as comfort. He felt like he belonged here. As usual, he wasn't wet and could breathe. He relaxed his body and let himself sink to the bottom.

He hit the bottom with a soft thud. The weight of his sword must've brought him down. Annabeth had done him a favor. He was free. Maybe she could be trusted. Just a bit.

**Percy felt something hit his back. A school of fish were swimming around him. They seemed to be saying, "He is back."**


	27. 27 Leo

Leo wasn't a fan of swimming. In fact, he didn't really like water at all. He was vulnerable underwater. He wouldn't be able to use his powers. At least it was not Gaea's territory. He hated it when she would form masses of soil into a shape of her sleeping face (Sludge potty face).

When Leo had run into Bunker Nine with Annabeth, Percy had been back. He had asked- no, demanded, only for them to throw him into water. Leo had watched Percy sink to the bottom of the lake. His relaxed face had made him wonder if Percy would stay there forever. Annabeth had probably wondered that too, because she sent Leo to check on Percy.

Leo could see Percy on the bottom, eyes closed. He swam towards him. He tried to say Percy's name, but all that came out were bubbles. A school of yellow fish swam around Percy. Leo tried to shoo them away, but running out of breath, he swam back up to the surface.

"What's he doing down there?" Annabeth asked.

"He's just sitting there."

"Sitting there?" It was Nico.

"I mean, he's floating and all." Leo muttered.

"So you just watched him float there?" Annabeth asked again, this time sounding angrier.

"I couldn't do or say anything."

The surface of the lake flickered as Percy burst out. He walked up the shore, totally dry. Leo was disappointed. He was planning to dry Percy with his powers and somehow impress Annabeth so he could show her that he was useful.

"Percy?" Annabeth called.

"I need to say this quickly," said Percy. "I… I need you to kill me."

"WHAT?" Annabeth and Nico said at the same time.

"It can't be done by me. I'll stop myself from doing it. Please. It's the only way."

Annabeth and Nico just stared at Percy. Leo just stood there.

"I didn't want to tell."Percy continued. "I was going to have Frank do it."

"Percy, how could you be so unthoughtful," Hazel, who had just came, demanded. "Putting Frank in that position?"

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. I want Annabeth to do it."He said glancing at Annabeth."I want her to be the last thing I'll see."

"No, Percy. Never. I couldn't!"

"Annabeth, we don't have time," Percy stared into Annabeth's eyes. Leo felt uncomfortable. If did he have to do that to Calypso ? "Do you want me to keep destroying and killing?"Percy continued.

"But-"

"Percy, you moron!" Nico shouted. "I already used half of my life energy on you! Don't expect me to do it again, cause then we'll both be dead!" Then Nico shook his head angrily. "I am going to go find Will, the only one who really cares about me!" He stormed off into the dimming light.

"I don't want to live, with knowing I could hurt someone" Percy replied, clearly getting impatient. "Do it, Annabeth. It'll bring me at peace."

Annabeth's hand slowly grabbed her knife. She was trembling."If it will make you happy…"

"Do it." Percy closed his eyes. Then he opened them again. His eyes were rolling around. It was kind of gross.

"Umm... Percy, dude, can you chill the eye moving? It's kind of nasty!"Leo said.

"I will come back," Percy muttered. "I will kill you all, when I do...:"

"Percy, no! I love you!" Annabeth murmured, clearly not knowing Percy had changed again.

******Leo he thought there had been a little too much drama going on the past few days. But something told him it was just the beginning.**


	28. 28 Parker

He had been waiting for the moment to happen, when he would meet Piper, playing the scene over and over in his mind. He would go to her cabin and tell her that he was her brother. Then Piper would hug him and tell her how much she loved and missed her brother.

But that's not what happend; she HATED him, loathed him. She would barely even talk to him and now even Reyna was mad because he forgot to tell her he was leaving the camp. He had tried to explain but Piper had just gotten madder. He was about to leave when Chiron came and asked him if he could stay for dinner. He had agreed even though he didn't really want to. Now he was sitting at the Aphrodite table which wasn't a good thing with Piper glaring at him every 5 seconds.

"Hey Piper?" he called softly.

"What do you want?" Piper didn't even look at him.

"I-I'm sorry for keeping staying from you."

"Parker Mclean," Piper sighed. "If you tell me the reason you hid from me, I'll forgive you."

Parker flinched. He didn't really like his last name. If he told anyone his last name they would think he was amazing and would treat him different. It was hard enough being the son of Venus; people thought he was handsome already, but with a dad that's a famous movie star. He felt sorry for Piper. She grew up alone, but he always had Camp Jupiter.

"Pipes, I'm so-"

"Don't call me that," Piper snarled. She stood up and walked away from him to go to bunker nine.

Parker sighed. He got up and followed Piper. Percy Jackson was gone. Parker's heart skipped a beat as Piper gasped.

"Annabeth!" Parker yelled. Parker ran around until she found Annabeth crying by the lake. Leo, Hazel, and Frank were standing by her side.

"Percy…" Annabeth sobbed.

"What happened?" Parker demanded.

"Percy asked us to get him to the lake." Leo replied.

"And you listened to him?" Piper asked, outraged.

"He was back," Annabeth trembled. "We brought him here. He asked me to…"

"Kill him," Frank finished. "Then he ran away."

Annabeth kept crying louder.

"Oh I am...so sorry. "he murmured.

Annabeth just cried louder.


	29. 29 Annabeth

Annabeth had cried as much in the past few weeks then she had in the past few years. Percy had come back, but only for a couple of minutes. When he ran off it had killed her and she broke down sobbing again. Percy had promised he would never leave her but he had already left her twice in two weeks; when would this end?

"Annabeth, it's lunch!" Chiron called.

"I'm not hungry!"Annabeth called back. She was acting like a little kid but she didn't care.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO EAT AGAIN!" She screamed. Annabeth was angry now. She wanted to hit something. She was sitting in the forest, so the closest thing was a rock. She hurled the rock at a tree then another, and another.

"Yo girl, calm down you're gonna kill someone." Leo said walking out from behind a tree. Annabeth slid down into a sitting position, out of breath.

"Leo...Leo, Leo, Leo."Annabeth said looking up at him smiling.

"What?" Leo asked.

"How are you so lucky?"

"What do you mean?" He asked again.

"Well your girlfriend is a goddess, you're funny, and you can build anything!"

"Don't forget my fire power!"

"Leo can I do something?"

"Umm…"

"It would make me feel better!" Annabeth said sounding hopeful.

"Ok, fine, just if …"Annabeth grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. Leo landed on the ground with a loud _**THUNK. **_Annabeth felt much better.

"How about we go get some dinner?"Annabeth asked.


	30. 30 Jason

He had been nervous about Percy and all his crazy stuff, but now he didn't know if he should be more concerned about Piper. She had been on edge ever since Parker came. Just the other day he had heard them arguing; it sounded like Parker was try to explain to her something, but Piper wouldn't listen. When he asked her about it later she had told him to not get into "her" business. Since when did she keep things from him. Oh no, here she comes.

"What are you doing here?"She asked. Jason was just outside the Aphrodite cabin.

"I just... umm... wanted to... talk to you." Jason looked up at Piper nervously.

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Well it can wait. I have to go talk to stupid Parker!" She said, glaring at him like it was his fault! Then she stamped up the steps to the Aphrodite cabin and slammed the door.

"Pipes,wait.." Why was she acting so uptight? She knows I love and care about her!

Jason sighed. He walked away. He just wanted a moment from all this chaos. Calling the wind, he was lifted into the air. He called more wind and flew off into the night.

This was his moment alone. He should enjoy it while it lasted. He flew around like Peter Pan and looked down at the great view of Camp Half-Blood. Even though he was telling himself that this was great, he was still worried.

Piper's brother, Parker, was not a very good influence to Piper, which was making Jason annoyed. He was making Piper mad. Why couldn't they just make up? And there was Calypso. She freaked him out. More like made him feel sorry. He had abandoned Calypso on the island as soon as the boat had appeared.

But the thing that made him worry the most was Percy. He had changed. A lot. He wanted to kill unlike the Percy he knew. He had tried to kill Annabeth. He thought about his sister, Thalia, who was among the Hunters of Artemis. He had sometimes imagined what it would be like to have her beside him. Would they be fighting like Piper and Parker?

Jason realized he had flew a bit to far. As he was turning to go back, he saw a figure in the air. It was… a person. He flew towards it.

"Who are you?" he called.

"Who are _you_?" the voice asked back.

"Answer my question!"

"Answer mine first!"

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," Jason flew closer. It was an Asian girl with long brown hair with glasses. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled. Jason felt uneasy. "I'm Jennifer Less."

"How are you flying?"Jason asked the strange girl.

"It's a power I always had," the girl replied calmly. "I can see that you can fly, too. And what were you saying? Jupiter? The planet?"

"Wha-What?"

"You're calling yourself a son of a planet."

"No, Jupiter's a god!"

"Oh, really? Then I suppose you believe in Jupitelisim?" the girl laughed.

"Well… I umm…"

"Oh, come on, are your seriously like a nerd?"The girl snorted.

"No, seriously and my good friend Percy is son of….never mind. "Come with me."

"What? Why? I don't even know you!"

"You will soon." The girl was kind of getting on his grabbed her arm and began to drag her down to the ground.

"STOP! What are you doing!"The girl yelled. The girl's wind was surprisingly strong, but not as strong as Jason's. He began to drag her down to camp half-blood.


	31. 31 Nico

Nico had been looking for Will for hours. He was going to go look down at the lake for the second time. When he ran into a out of breath Chiron.

"Nico, we have been looking for you everywhere!" Chiron panted.

"I am sorry I-"

"No time for explanations! Get your sister Hazel and meet my in the big house as soon as possible!"Chiron galloped off into the evening. Nico wonder why he said his sister Hazel. Didn't he only have one sister alive? Gods, he missed Bionca.

It didn't take him long to find Hazel. She was right outside the Hades cabin.

"Hazel, we've got to go to the big house right now."

"Why?" Hazel asked as she walked to Nico.

"I don't know. Chiron said to."

When they arrived at the big house they heard lots of screaming and yelling.

"Let me go! I swear I am innocent!"

"It's ok."Chiron voice sounded calm.

"I don't know how I got here!" More screaming."LET ME GOOOOOOO!"

"You sure he wants us for this?"Hazel said looking unsure."Shouldn't the Ares kids handle this maniac?"

Nico just shrugged.

"Well, lets go and see."

They opened the door to see and girl with long brown hair and striking icy blue eyes,was tied to a chair and, was doing all the yelling and screaming. Chiron was pacing on the other ended of the room.

"Oh, there you are! What took you so long!"Chiron looked exhausted.

"Umm... I'm sorry, sir."Hazel said.

"WELL I AM NOT! HELP! PEOPLE KNOCK THE CRAZY HORSE MAN OUT!" The girl screeched.

Nico took a step back. This girl made him nervous.

"Well guys this girl was found messing with Thalia's tree."

"NO I wasn't!"

"What is your name?" asked Chiron.

"Ivy Beckham," replied the strange girl. She had a lot of black eye makeup and dark lipstick.

"Oh my gods! Like David Beckham?" Leo said bursting into the room.

"Spelled like that, but NO! I'm not related to him," The girl shouted, obviously angry ( she must have been asked that a lot.)

"Anyway," said Chiron, "What were you doing to that tree?"

"Well, I was taking a walk and then I saw a weird tree. I saw no one else around so i thought, oh, why don't I carve my name in it with my swiss army knife? What would happen?"

"A lot." said Hazel.

"I don't get what the big deal is. I was just walking with my friend-"

"What friend? You were alone," said Chiron suspiciously.

"Ummmm…"

"Answer him," said Nico.

"Well, you see, I'm not insane. Just don't tell anyone. My only friend died last year, but ever since, I've been talking to her ghost and summoning it."

"Holy Hephaestus," said Leo, his eyes wide.

"WHAT? I'M NOT INSANE! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!"

"You're not insane. Don't worry," said Nico, looking very serious.

"Wait! You believe me?"

"Yes, child," said Chiron

"So do you know what's been happening to me?"

"Yeah," replied Hazel.

"You've had a long day do you want us to take you home?" Leo asked.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME THERE!"

"Why not child?"

"Well, ummm. I don't have a home. Both my parents died eight years ago when I was 11."

"Oh then you will have to stay here."

"Wait why?"

"Too many monsters"

"Ok, fine. But only if you untie me."

"I'll take you to where you're going to sleep," said Nico.

"Thanks,"


	32. 32 Nico

As this Nico guided the Ivy to her room.

"Hey, what's your name?"Ivy asked.

"Nico,"

"Cool where are your parents? Are they here too?"She asked aging.

"No, my mom died a long time ago and my dad we um well he's not here."

"Well I would say sorry, but I know that that usually makes people feel worse and doesn't help because they don't understand."

"I know, I'm sorry for your parents," Nico said turning around.

"I'm sorry too," Ivy was starting to like Nico.

When they got into the room, Ivy loved it. Nico had redone it so it didn't look like a vampire's home anymore he thought he had done a prettey good job. It had two black bunk beds made from black piping. They had a cool vintage style while being modern. The rooms were a dark gray, there were navy curtains, and the bed frames were wrapped in lights. There were cool vintage posters all over the walls.

"Wow! This place is so cool!"

"Thanks, I designed it myself."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. The place used to look like a vampire's house. So i redesigned it.

"Dang! That is so freaking cool. So anyway why are there two bunkbeds?"

"Well, there aren't a lot of kids like me so it's so it's just me and my sister here. And she only here sometimes."

"So you sleep here too?"

"Yeah, but don't get the wrong idea. We just think you're one of those rare kids like me and her."

"Okay, but why do I sleep here?"

"Well, only those rare kids like you, me and her can only come in here without getting cursed. Well, with those exceptions of our closest friends."

"Cursed? Are you serious? That's ridiculous."

"So, you can see ghosts?"

"Yeah, are you gonna make fun of me?" Ivy asked forcefully. Which made Nico even more nervous.

"No, I just wanted to clarify."

"Why?"Now Ivy looked nervous.

"Because I can see them too."Nico said calmly.


	33. 33 Annabeth

Percy was gone. Annabeth woke up thinking that every day, smiling. She might as well be happy if she will die of a broken heart. She always tried to be optimistic.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Piper had asked.

"Fine!" Annabeth had said, smiling. She didn't want Piper to worry about her. "Fine! Happy! Yay! Everything is awesome!"

Piper had just stared at her like she was crazy. Why? She was just being optimistic.

She was walking along the lake where she had last seen Percy, like she always did every day. But there was something strange in the water,was that a person. PERCY! She leaned in closer to get a closer look. Suddenly the water lurched back into a ten foot wave a hurled a limp girl onto the beach. Annabeth ran forward grabbing her wrist to check her plus too she is she was alive. The girl screamed.

Annabeth screamed. She let go of the girl's wrist. The girl scrambled back, alarmed.

"Don't hurt me!" she cried out. "Please don't hurt me!"

Annabeth stopped screaming. She studied the girl. She had short blond hair with beautiful green eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Don't hurt me!"

"It's okay. I won't," Annabeth reached out her arm. The girl grabbed it and stood up. "So… who are you?"

"R...Reagan," the girl murmured. "Reagan Marigold."

"Marigold?"

"Yeah. I hate my last name."

"No, it's fine," Annabeth was surprised the girl wasn't wet. "How long were you in there?"

"Probably 2 hours."

"What?"

"This might sound crazy, but I can breathe underwater," Reagan whispered. "And I don't get wet."

Annabeth stared at the girl in horror. This girl was just like Percy.

"You…"

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Well, hey, Annabeth."

They shook hands. Annabeth gulped. Could this girl really be a daughter of Poseidon, like Percy? Thinking of Percy, Annabeth led Reagan to the Big House, fighting to keep a smile on her face.


	34. 34 Jason

Jason had come to the Big House dragging the girl with had felt a strange feeling inside when he saw Parker and Piper talking outside the big house. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be. She would never leave on he couldn't shake the feeling.

"Will you let go?!"The girl yelled.

"Not to I see what Chiron thinks of you!"Jason said for the millionth time.

"Again, who's Chiron?"

"Jason, can I talk to you?"Piper, who had walked up, asked.

"One sec Piper!"He pulled the girl into the big house. When he came in Chiron looked like several trucks had ran over him, and maybe a few cars too.

"Chiron, I found a girl when I was out flying." Jason felt bad about disturbing him.

"Oh, this is the Chiron you were talking about!" Jennifer said. "Not what I expected. You're half horse?"

"Yes, my dear," answered Chiron. "How are you not surprised?"

"Oh, me having special powers is magical enough. A human who's half horse? Not a problem."

After Jennifer chatting like a bird with Chiron, it was already time for dinner. As they went to eat, there were 2 new faces. Apparently Nico and Annabeth found some other people, too.

He sat at the table. He wasn't hungry. After listening to Annabeth and Nico talk about the new girls, Reagan and Ivy, Jason stood up.

"I'll be off."

He walked to the woods to clear his head, but he could hear another interruption. He heard arguing. It was Piper and Parker. He had wondered why Piper wasn't at dinner.

"You! Disgusting little rat!" Piper yelled.

"Ohhh you think I am the rat!" Parker yelled back. Jason ran through the forest. He needed to get to Piper before that nut Parker hurt her!

"I HATE YOU!"

"I WISH I NEVER HAD A SISTER!" Jason broke out into the clearing to see Parker reaching for Piper's hair to pull it.

"STOP!" He yelled, "Let go of my girlfriend!" Parker turned surprised, only to get a fist in his face. He fell back.

"Oh, now it's on!"Parker muttered. Soon they were on the ground, wrestling. Parker punched Jason in the nose. Jason grabbed it, groaning in pain. He punched Parker back and smacked him on his head.

"No! Stop!" Piper yelled in charmspeak. Both boys immediately stopped and stood up. "What do you think you're doing? Jason! You attacked him!"

"I-I was just trying to-" Jason stammered holding his nose.

"To do nothing! You attacked my brother! Get out of here! I never want to see you again!" Piper yelled, walking up to Parker and scolding him quietly.

Jason's heart cracked. Piper never wanted to see him again. Clutching his nose, he ran out of the woods. What did he ever do wrong to deserve this? I Guess that's what I get from dating a daughter of Aphrodite.


	35. 35 Percy

Percy panted as he was riding onto Blackjack. He was safe now. He wouldn't get chained up again.

He landed Blackjack on the ground. He needed rest. As he sat down, the ground opened up and swallowed him.

Percy Jackson. Tartarus' voice sounded as Percy landed with an oof.

"Tartarus, I-"

_**You disobeyed me. Are you ready for punishment?**_

"No, listen, please. I was captured-"

_**Silence! I don't take excuses.**_

The ground shifted up like a of blackness wave and crashed on Percy. He suffocated beneath the weight.

Stay. I will forgive you in time.

Percy panted. He tried to move, but all he could do was just lie there, under the ground. He gave up. This was all his fault. If he had listened to Tartarus in the first place…


	36. 36 Hazel

That morning, Hazel had heard groaning from the Athena cabin. Months had passed since she last saw Percy. Hazel had bust in the cabin to find Annabeth shrieking and groaning. She thought Annabeth was having her baby.

"Just another contraction." Annabeth moaned. Annabeth was due soon and everyone was nervous, but tried to not be for Annabeth's sake.

"Ok!" Hazel said, trying to sound fine. Annabeth looked down at the book that was resting on her giant belly.

"What are you reading?" Hazel asked, sliding next to Annabeth.

"Oh, just some greek architecture book. You know, the usual."

"All right, I have to go. Sorry. Ivy said to meet me by the lake."

"Bye then."Annabeth returned to reading her book.

Ivy was waiting for her when she arrived at the beach. She took off her shoes and made her way over to Ivy.

"So I wanted to show you something, I think I might have found him." Ivy said. For months Ivy and her had been try to find Percy.

"That's great!"

"I am not so sure."

"What do you mean?"Hazel asked.

"Let me show you." Hazel took Ivy's hand and they plunged into darkness. A image appeared, it was Percy laying under a wave of darkness, he was pale and sweating, and his eyes were misty.

"What is that holding him down? Hazel asked nervously.

"I don't know. It must be some power of Tartarus'."

"What are you doing?" A voice interrupted there thoughts. It was Leo, of course, the troublemaker.

"Leo!We were doing something important!"Ivy whined.

"Sorry ladies but I wanted to ask you something."Leo replied.

"What? Leo,make it quick!"Hazel said.

"Well,I was thinking of asking Calypso something…"

"What? Leo spit it out!"Ivy erged.

"I want to ask Calypso to marry me."


End file.
